Everlasting
by Kindered Spirit
Summary: SG-1 is called to Langara, but for once it's for a celebration. Jonas is now Ambassador and kelowna is at peace with it's former enemies, but this time Sg-1 realizes all is not as perfect as it seems and Jonas isn't letting up about what's really going on. is it political... or personal? It's better than you think it is...give it a go!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate-Sg-1

A/N: Hi, forgive the Forever Young discontinuation. FC27 bailed on me due to perfectionist syndrome, so I decided to make it up to you with this new Story. In fact I personally like this one the best see what you think. Be prepared to get emotional reading this story for once I have a good base line to follow. Anyway like always -enjoy!

Everlasting-prologue

The event horizon evaporated as its arrivals stepped out onto the floor. A pair of guards escorted them to there destination. Moving through the halls they finally were led into a large room filled with formally dressed citizens.

Jack O'Neill straightened the sleeve of his air force uniform while Sam Carter came up beside him looking far more put together then she was used to of late. Daniel Jackson wore a well pressed suit while Teal'c showed himself off in a similar fashion.

"So…this is a bigger turn out than I thought." Daniel whispered over to Sam as she ran her hand down the front of her uniform.

"Well this is a historic event in Kelowna. I least expected some form of a crowd."

"Yeah, it looks like the whole city has arrived." Daniel stated as he nodded and smiled at a woman who brushed by.

"Look alive people. The shows about to start." Jack said as the crowd began to quite as the doors in the back opened.

Out walked a tall woman with short auburn hair that sat a little longer in the front. Dressed in a mauve skirt with an egg-shell blue color long sleeved shirt. A silver and black vine broach sat on her chest above her heart. Followed by her was a man with thinning grey hair dressed almost entirely in black. He had a thicker moustache and beard; hints of his previous black hair tainting him on the sides. And after him was a younger man with brown hair wearing a deep green turtle neck fitted with a pale grey blazer, brown slacks and dark brown shoes.

Sam smiled softly as the ceremony began. The woman stepped forward giving her speech on the views of the Andari Federation and the man did the same on behalf of the Terranian people. The young man stepped forward holding his notes in his hands.

'Don't croak kid.' Jack thought as the kelwonan cleared his throat.

"Citizens of Langara. The cold war that has been brewing between our three nation have come to it's end. It is time to leave the past behind and focus on the future. That goes to say that it is important for all to remember what has happened only to learn from it. The future is where we build on our new found trust and to keep both peace and understanding strong.

Our planet has faced it's share of trials and tribulations; on several occasions Kelowna has come close to complete extinction. If it were not for quick action, self sacrifice and perhaps a bit of luck we would not be standing here today…"

Jack swore for a moment that the man's eyes locked onto his he dared to think that it was geared just toward him. The colonel looked at his team to see them proudly listening to the speech, Jack silently turned his attention back to him. By the time the young leader went on and his speech ended Jack couldn't help but share that sense of pride.

The representative of each nation waited patiently in line as a piece of paper was brought in front of them. The advisor wordlessly pointed at it as first the woman scribbled her signature. She set the pen down and shook the man's hand and then the Terranian did the same, the kelownan representative took the pen flashing a smile then three things happened in one moment.

The point of the pen barely skimmed the paper when a guard let out a warning before a gun shot boomed loudly and the young man was protectively tackled down to the floor and then all hell broke loose.

The team ducked along with other's as guards returned fire before running out of the room after the culprit.

Meanwhile as several members of the cabinet tried to calm the crowd the kelownan was hauled to his feet by his body guard his advisor coming to his aid.

"Ambassador Quinn!.. Lets get him out of here." he ordered as they practically pushed him forward to the safety of his office.

Jonas nearly stumbled onto the floor (if it hadn't been for the desk in front of him) he would have been. He turned to his advisor a little stunned and a bit confused.

"Are you alright Ambassador?"

Jonas nodded but clearly in shock by the events that had occurred. "What of the other council members?"

"They are fine. After all you were the target." the man said as he pulled over a chair from the corner of the room… "Sit." he said firmly.

Jonas shook his head raising his hand. "I'm fine."

"Highly doubt it."

Surrendering the kelownan sat down apart of him glad that he did. He ran a hand over his mouth. "So what now?"

"Well, everything will be post-pone until this whole mess is sorted out." the advisor explained simply

"Assuming I was the target. It could be a simple act of protest it's not like we haven't seen it before." Jonas stated as he watched his friend gather another chair coming to sit with him.

"I find it coincidental, just as you were about to sign the treaty someone decides to fire off a gun. I guarantee you a bullet will be lodge in the wall right where your head is supposed to be."

"I've been shot at many times before and it's never bothered me." Jonas answered

"Ambassador, this is the second time your life has been threatened do you seriously think they won't try again?"

Just then the door opened as a guard stepped in. "Sorry to interrupt, but the visitors from earth have requested to see you."

"I forgot they were here…he rose from his seat.. "Send them in."

Sg-1 filed into the room highest rank down to the Jaffa. Jack nodded his head as the guard closed the door behind them. Jack looked at his friend.

"Quite the spectacle you had out there." the older man said as he removed his cap.

"Figures. I was this close to actually getting through the whole thing."

"In many ways then one."

Everyone looked at the advisor. His grey suit complimented his dark skin his black hair neatly trimmed at the sides a little longer in the front. Jonas gave him a look then returned his attention back to his friends.

"Everyone this is my advisor. Reuben Night. Reuben this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson and Teal'c."

Reuben rose from his chair. "A pleasure I'm sure…he came up beside Jonas… "Do- not -move."

"It's not like I have anywhere else to be." Jonas said a bit irritated.

Reuben rolled his eyes… then turned to the team… "Since you know him closely, perhaps you can convince him that his life is worth something. Now if you don't mind I have a distraught crowd no doubt filled with questions that need to be answered."

The individuals in the room watched as the man opened the door pausing he looked back at Jonas. "I'll have a guard posted outside your door. Call on him if you need anything."

As the door closed behind him Jonas couldn't help but let out a sigh. Daniel looked back at the ambassador as he walked over to one of the four narrow windows that lit the room.

"He seems to be…protective of you."

"A little too much if you ask me." Jonas replied as he looked out at the city… he looked back at his friends… "I am truly sorry that you came all this way for…that"

"Oh… it's not like we traveled far." Jack said as he picked out a book from one of the book shelves.

"On the contrary O'Neill we have in fact traveled many galaxies." The Jaffa corrected lightly

"I know that Teal'c I meant…wow this is crazy stuff in here." Jack stated as he looked more closely at the black and white photo of historic Kelowna.

Sam smiled at Jack's sudden interest. Then turned her attention to Jonas. "Janet sends her best but Cassie graduates this weekend so.."

Jonas turned and smiled. "I understand. Seems on how things are going so far she made the right choice."

Sam walked over pulling out two white envelopes stamped with the American seal handing it over to the kelownan.

"General Hammond wanted you to have this. On behalf of the Earth's government and the other one is a more personal note."

Jonas took it as he walked over to his desk placing them next to the other one had placed on his desk that morning. "Thanks."

Daniel examined a figurine closely one hand stuffed in his pocket while he ran the other one over the carvings.

"Are you getting used to the new position?"

Jonas removed his blazer draping it over the edge of the desk. "Sort of. A lot of things still have to be smoothed out but to have fresh minds on the council helps quite a bit. New views, new ideas, it's refreshing."

Daniel straightened and smiled. "I'm glad to see you thriving I mean I've already seen a few changes just by how people operate around here."

Jonas rolled his sleeves up to his elbows before taking a seat at his desk no one seeing the slight disappointment in his eyes. A knock on the door caught everyone's attention.

"Come in." Jonas answered as he picked up the beige envelope.

First Minister Dreylock entered the room as he broke the seal. "Ambassador. How are you managing?"

"Alright considering. How are the others?" he asked his eyes focused on never the letter in front of him.

"A little shaken but a no damage has been done to taint what all are here for…she showed her acknowledgement to sg-1.

"Didn't see you on stage." Jack said as he placed text book back in it's place.

"I was to go on after the treaty was signed. But I am told by your advisor that things will be postponed until further notice."

"Which is highly unnecessary." Jonas replied as he unfolded the letter and began to read it mentally… "Once things have calmed down we should be able to resume…"

Dreylock titled her head as her colleague trailed off. "Is everything alright?"

His guests also noticed the sudden change in their friend. Jonas slightly lowered the letter as he took in what he read. The older woman stepped forward.

"Ambassador?"

This snapped him out of his trance causing him to quickly fold the letter. "It's nothing, just another issue to face but huh…we've gotten this far. Right?" he said as he opened the top draw and closed it.

"Of course." Dreylock replied

The door opened again as Reuben came back looking rather sheepish. "Guards have caught the culprit. Hem…seems to be an act of…protest."

Jonas couldn't help but give a knowing look, causing the other man to wag his finger at him. "Don't give me that look. It could have been very well something worse."

Dreylock looked at both of her colleagues. "Well shall we finish?"

Jonas got up from his seat. "You to go on ahead I have an engagement I must take care of first."

Reuben cocked his head as he furrowed his brow. "What engagement?"

"It came up suddenly…Jonas replied grabbing his blazer he headed straight toward the door. Pausing he looked at his friends… "Please stay the evening, I'd like to spend a little more time with you before you leave. Reuben will handle it. First Minister." he bid before he left the room.

Jack shared a curious looks with his team before calling out. "No problem."

A/N: Continue or not? (Most likely I will lol)

Have a great day!

KS


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi, here is chapter-2. I must admit it's been a decade since stargate was running and still I'm miffed that Jonas was not kept on as a main character. Now I understand why feuds last so long lol. So by the end of this chapter you can either decide to have a spoiler to explain what is going on or read and be shocked later! Like always-enjoy!

Everlasting-1

Sam took a seat at the table saying a polite thanks as a servant pushed her chair in. Jack picked up a fork then set it back down as he examined the rest of the dinner set in front of him.

"A lot more then the average dinner tray… he looked at Sam… "So what do you think so far?"

Sam titled her head slightly at the question. "Cutlery or Jonas?"

"The whole day so far. In the first hour alone we've witnessed an attempted assassination and I don't know about the rest of you the word secrecy comes to mind."

Daniel leaned back in his chair as a woman poured water into his glass. "Things seem to be running smoothly, but I think Jonas is dealing with a lot more stress since he's become Ambassador. Remember the council meeting we had when he was just the representative?"

Jack scoffed. "How could I forget… he paused as a man filled his glass. After both Kelownan's left the room he finished his sentence… "It was a big pain in my you- know- what."

Twenty minutes passed when finally the door opened and Jonas walked in. He had changed into a less formal out fit to a simple light red shirt and grey pants.

"Sorry for the delay." he said as he sat down he took in the food that had already been served but not yet been touched… "You should have eaten, after all, you must be hungry from this afternoon."

"I wanted to but then I wasn't sure which was edible. This is potatoes right?" Jack asked as he poked his fork in the brown mash.

Jonas flicked his eyes over to the colonel's plate. "It's a vegetable of sorts. Closer to your root plant parsnip you have on earth, except it's grown in water and kept in it a lot longer. It's a Terranian delicacy I'm not fond of it myself, but then again I didn't like parsnips either."

Sam took a bite out of it and let out a cough making a unpleasant face. "Rather… bitter… she pointed her knife at the piece of meat… "Should I even ask?"

Jonas unfolded his napkin. "Pheasant…turkey."

Sam sliced into it and ate it nodding with interest. "A little…chewy."

Jonas couldn't help but smirk. "You better skip the grain."

Daniel by this time had unfortunately tasted it in his mouth and with much effort forced it down his throat.

"Wow…a enough punch in that to knock out a horse. What spice was that?"

Jonas grabbed his glass of water. "Andarians call it…Lintra. Its leaves from a wild berry. They dry it and add who knows what else. I asked Reuben to find out but turns out it's a secret ingredient."

"They can keep it that way." Daniel replied as he sipped the water.

Jack pushed his plate forward. "I can't say I know anyone who would…"

He trailed off as his eyes landed on the empty plate of the Jaffa. Setting his cutlery down neatly on it.

Jonas gave his trade mark smile before he took a sip from his cup.

Jack looked the Jaffa up and down incredulously. "You actually liked it?!"

"It is not a fair meal O'Neill but it is not respectful to ignore another's offering."

"Yeah…but there is a line that says…don't." Jack exclaimed.

Sam turned attention to Jonas. "So did they figure out why this man wanted to harm you. There are a lot of rumours and theories flying about, but I personally don't see it just being a simple protest."

"I have had my share of incidents similar to what happened, there is never a concrete reason for what they do. Mainly to cause trouble I suspect."

"So this peace treaty must have been something to get everyone to agree on." Jack said.

"You have know idea, but it's nice to finally have the opportunity to share what you have done for Kelowna and this planet with the other nations. It's opened their eyes."

"What of the Naquadria Jonas Quinn?" Teal'c asked

Jonas cleared his throat. "It's…. he paused closing his eyes he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Are you alright?" Daniel asked concern slightly on his face.

"Yeah. I'm fine." he replied giving a feeble smile.

Suddenly the door opened grabbing everyone's attention. A woman in a burnt orange dress and brown inch wedges walked into the room her dirty blond hair flowed just passed her shoulders

"Jonas I have the lab results from your…" she stopped short when she caught sight of the company that filled the room… "Oh, I'm sorry Reuben didn't mention that you were…I'm-I-m sorry I'll come back later."

Jonas got up from his seat and walked over to her he gently took her arm in his hand. "It's ok. Don't go."

She looked at him then back at the aliens then back at -1 looked at the pair then Jonas cleared his throat.

"Sorry. Nina this is…sg-1 from Earth. Guys this is Nina Wing she's my assistant on the Naquaria project."

"We were just discussing that." Jack said

Nina glanced at Jonas then back at Jack. "Were you?"

"It's going very well." Jonas explained but was surprised as she led him away slightly.

"How much have you told them?" the woman whispered not pleased by the idea of it.

"Just got started." he answered softly.

"I'd keep it that way if I were you or you and I are going to have some words." she slightly threatened before looking back at the group.

"Nina. You can stay if you want." Jonas offered.

She shook her head. "That's alright. I'll just leave this in your office. You can look at it later."

"Ok."

The woman gave a curt nod to sg-1 flashing Jonas a faint smile before walking out of the room. Jonas ran a hand through his hair turning back to his friends who held amused expressions.

"What?" he exclaimed hint of embarrassment in face.

Jack shrugged leaning back in his chair. "Oh, nothing. She's attractive and you like her, but what's in the cards."

Jonas scoffed giving a coy smile. "For your information, she is married and she is not into me. We work together. That's it."

Jack looked at the younger man. "Could have fooled me."

Jonas sat back down at the table immersing himself in the friendly conversation to follow.

SG-1

The next day Jonas had spent the morning repairing the vocal damage that had been done from yesterdays shooting. Two solid hours of negotiating and heated discussion the meeting had finally adjourned…for now.

As the members filed out of the room Jonas leaned his head back against his chair in relief. He had never felt this tired in his life sometimes he wondered if any of it was worth it but he knew he was making strides in areas that had never been dared to be charted.

He got up from the table and made his way to his office nodding his head at his guard he opened his door pausing to see Nina waiting for him at his desk.

"Hello." he greeted as he walked in.

The woman remained silent as he closed the door behind him. He furrowed his brow at the silent treatment he was receiving, putting two and two together he sighed.

"Nothing more was said on the naquadria project. So don't be worried." he explained as he removed his jacket.

The woman's eyes followed him as he walked over to one of his book shelves pulling out a volume on political science.

"You didn't look at it did you?" she finally asked.

Jonas turned the pages of the book. "Didn't look at what?"

She gave an exasperated sigh. "The document on your desk. That I told you I would leave so you could read it in private."

"It was late, by the time dinner was finished and sg-1 left I didn't have time." Jonas answered as he honed in on the area he was looking for.

She rolled her eyes coming over to him. "Jonas.-"

"Nina it can wait I have other things that I have to address."

The woman closed the book taking it away from him. "Jonas you can't keep burying yourself behind your work. You need to decide on what you want to do."

Jonas met her eyes. "I have already decided."

"And?" she asked

"I will go to the committee when I find that there is no other option I can take."

"You haven't told them yet? Jonas you can't keep putting it off it will effect your political career." Nina exclaimed.

"It isn't mandatory… Jonas shot back as he walked over to his desk and picked up the document… "I will read it later."

"No. Jonas now. It's important can't you see that?" she answered as she set the book on a side table coming to his side.

Jonas turned handing it to her. "The result of the naquadria is just a theory. There is no need causing a panic right now when we have little to go by."

"But-" she began but trailed off as he walked closer to her taking her hand in his.

"Don't worry. We will figure out a solution and then we work from there."

She gave up holding the document closer to her body. She stepped closer to him and then kissed him gently on the lips.

Cupping the side of his face she gave a small smile before exiting the room.

Jonas sat behind his desk reaching for the unopened envelope from Sam then back tracked and opened the draw he pulled out the letter that he had opened. Reading it again he dropped it in from of him; resting his forehead against his hands he thought.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Nina turned the corner nearly colliding with Reuben. They quickly said a excuse me but the advisor stopped turning.

"Nina."

The woman halted in mid stride then turned. "Yes."

"I know that it's none of my business, seeing that you and Jonas are, anyway…is there something going on that I should know about?"

Nina shrugged. "Not that I know of."

Reuben narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Nina if it's political I need to know about it and if it's personal…I need to know about it."

The Kelowna walked forward grabbing hold of her friends arm she steered him into a storage room. The man looked about him in curiosity.

"Never pegged you to be so adventurous."

"Reuben." she warned.

"Ok. I'm listening." he said as he crossed his arms.

Nina ran a strand of hair behind her ear as she cleared her throat. "You need to keep this between us. If this gets out. You and I will be in very hot water."

"Got it."

When she finished telling the advisor he was anything if not nothing shocked. "When did this happen?"

"It's been on going for awhile. Just a few weeks ago it surfaced again and I'm afraid that if we don't deal with it soon it will get worse."

"We got to tell the First Minister at least." Reuben stated not comfortable about the situation.

"NO! you can't say anything not even to her. By all rights I shouldn't be telling you."

"So what do we do in the meantime? It's going to come out and I can guarantee you if the our native members of the council get wind of this. We will be dealing with a lot more than…" he trailed off when he saw the dismayed look on the woman.

"Nina-"

"I have to go, please keep this to yourself." she concluded before walking out into the hallway.

"….So that planet is a no go. Never thought I'd be chased down by a tree before. First time for everything." Jack explained.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

General Hammond looked to Sam for clarity. "The planet held a lot of unusual activity that could bring things to life then restore it back to it's original state. So yes, the colonel was chased down by a tree."

"Dr. Jackson did you retrieve anything that is of some benefit to us?" Hammond said

Daniel swivelled lightly in his chair. "No other then a few rocks that's about it."

"I'd suggest a security lock by that cell sir. No telling what those things got planned." Jack added.

"Sir, I don't think the rocks will be active not unless it's near it's power source." Sam assured.

"Ya, never know Carter, you never know." Jack shot back.

A moment of silence passed then the general spoke again. "I unfortunately haven't heard from Jonas Quinn since you came back. I assumed once he opened the letter he'd give me a response."

Sam frowned. "Something as important as that I would think he'd come right away."

"Jonas Quinn may have not found time to acknowledge the proposal." Teal'c suggested

"T's right sir. The kid is swamped. I swear he had more downtime when he was working for us."

"The world of politics is demanding. Even more so on his planet. Remember Langara is decades behind ours it's most likely harder to achieve success in fulfilling the nations demands." Daniel reminded as he adjusted his glasses.

"I hope he's ok. He sure wasn't himself." Sam stated

"Don't worry we'll drop in on him if we don't here from him in the next day." Jack affirmed… "He's fine."

Jonas gathered up the material for his next meeting as he opened the door he was greeted by Dreylock.

"Ambassador. I assume you've got everything."

"Yes, hopefully we can convince the board to except the Andarian offer." Jonas replied as they walked down the hall.

"I share your sentiment." the woman said giving a smile.

Jonas paused. "Shoot. I forgot the letter."

"What letter?" the woman asked as he turned back toward his office.

"From earth I was going to-"

Suddenly a loud explosion burst open the wall behind the woman that sent her slamming against the floor while Jonas was flung harshly into the wall knocking both of them unconscious!

A/N: Ka -ching! If you like review!

Thanks for reading!

KS


End file.
